1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope balloon control device and an endoscope balloon control device which can make an operator recognize an inflation state of a balloon provided on the outer circumference at a tip end portion of an insertion portion of an endoscope and a balloon provided on the outer circumference of a tip end portion of an insertion portion of an overtube.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digestive tract inspection, an endoscope inspection is often used in general. In such an endoscope inspection, when an insertion portion of an endoscope is to be inserted into a deep digestive tract such as a small intestine, for example, if only the insertion portion is pushed in, a force is hard to be transmitted to the tip end of the insertion portion due to complicated bending of the intestinal tract, and insertion into a deep portion is difficult. If the endoscope is withdrawn to extend excess bending or deflection of the endoscope generated by insertion into the deep portion, for example, the tip end of the insertion portion is also withdrawn, and bending or deflection can not be eliminated and insertion into the deep portion becomes difficult.
Then, such an endoscope is proposed that a balloon is mounted on the outer circumference of the tip end portion of the insertion portion of the endoscope and the balloon is inflated and temporarily fixed to the intestinal tract so as to prevent removal of the tip end portion of the insertion portion when the excess bending or deflection generated at the endoscope is to be extended.
Also, in the prior art, such an endoscope device is proposed that an overtube through which the insertion portion of the endoscope is inserted is provided, while a balloon is provided on the outer circumference of the tip end portion of this overtube and this balloon and the balloon of the endoscope are inflated/deflated as appropriate so that operating performance of the endoscope device is improved. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-301019, for example, an endoscope is disclosed in which for the balloon of the endoscope and the balloon of the overtube, an air pressure in each balloon is measured by a measuring device and air is supplied from a pump device while pressure in each of the balloons is controlled.